


Vanilla Ice Cream

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cassie's a goober for her gal, Cheesy, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, ONE DAY I WILL TAG ENOUGH SHIT FOR THAT TO BE A TAG, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Cassie and Frost dating and Cassie decides to surprise FrostTumblr request for nsfw frossie and their first time together





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cassie/Frost, wlw smut, fluff, oral sex, fingering, straps, penetrative sex, Cassie is purposefully kept ambiguous in regards of wither she is cis or trans
> 
> nsfw request for frossie and their first time together. Also this is like the second wlw smut piece I have ever done, I hope I did well;;

“Happy anniversary babe! I’m your gift!”

Frost blinked slowly at the beaming Cassie. Cassie, who was currently dressed in only three or four ribbons, and draped across their bed while several candles burned a safe distance away. There were rose petals of several colors scattered everywhere and in the corner, Cassie’s phone played a smooth jazzy number.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Frost asked slowly, no bite because she liked that her girlfriend was currently dressed in only ribbons but everything else was… odd.

“... Wait shit, you didn’t… ah dammit…”

“No wait, I like it… I think… but what are you doing?” Frost said, motioning for Cassie to stop when she tried to sit up to start cleaning up.

“It’s… like a really cliche romantic evening. And then I _just_ remembered that you didn’t really grow up around TV or cheap romance novels so you probably don’t get it…” Cassie sighed. “I thought you would think it was cute… and I know we’ve talked about finally having sex and I thought it would be a great set up...”

“It’s different, that's for sure…” Frost hummed before eyeing her girlfriend, liking the way that bows hid just enough while showing a tantalizing amount. And their first time together? Hell yeah. “Uh… I thought you wanted to go out to a fancy place to eat to celebrate us dating a year?”

“Did you honestly want to get dolled up and go out to a place that charges far too much for far too little food?”

“Well… I liked the part where I get to see _you_ get dressed up,” Frost admitted. There was nothing like seeing Cassie all butched up in a tux and tie, hair tied up and smelling like her special occasion cologne. 

Cassie snorted before beckoning Frost over to the bed, putting on a duck face to make Frost chuckle as she carefully slipped into bed with her and put her arms around Cassie.

“Well we can still go do that if you want--”

“Nah I’m kinda more interested in this,” Frost said, tugging at a ribbon curiously, “Anything underneath of here…”

“Nope! Just in case you wanted to go out and then you would have gotten to see the cute undies I bought just for tonight. Light blue lace and straps.”

Frost grinned.

“You’re still my present right?”

“Yep!”

“Can I unwrap my present?” Frost asked, licking her lips nervously.

Cassie just grinned before wriggling to lay out seductively on the bed.

The first ribbon was holding up the length of hair above her undercut. Frost pulled that off and tossed it aside without fanfare, running her fingers through Cassie’s hair to fan it out across the pillow. Cassie looked up at her from underneath her eyelashes, smirking just enough to make Frost blush too. Gods she loved this woman so much.

The ribbon around Cassie’s chest went next, the large bow on the front almost making it look like a cute bra. A few tugs and the silky material slithered to the bed with gravity.

“Oh, my favorite ones,” Frost noted as the low light glinted off of Cassie’s nipple piercings. Little bars with a snowflake charm connected to the ends. Cheesy, but they were pretty! A well polished metal and a white and glittery surface with a sturdy white sapphire center that glittered as well.

“Well duh,” Cassie chuckled before sticking her tongue out.

“A lot of them are my favorites, to be fair,” Frost giggled back, sticking her tongue out as well.

“I think _I’m_ just your favorite.”

“Very true.”

The next ribbon was the largest, enough to hide Cassie’s pelvic area. It clung to her hips and had Frost licking her lips as she grabbed one edge of the ribbon and pulled slowly. The silk pulled and then went slack and fell as it was undone, exposing all of Cassie. Still deliciously laid out on the bed, hair splayed and the low candle light catching the perfect highlights and dips of her body just right. The corner of her lips cocked up a notch and Frost blushed harder. Fuck, she was gay.

“‘M gonna kiss you a lot.”

“Hmm, kinky,” Cassie teased.

“You’re terrible,” Frost chuckled as she bent down to kiss Cassie’s smirking lips. She groaned into the soft kiss, leaning up just a bit to press herself more into it before pulling back so Frost could mouth along her jaw and neck. Cassie was so warm, though probably only in comparison to herself, who was always cool because of her cryomancy. She loved kissing up Cassie because of it, and also just because it was Cassie.

“Hmm, you love me anyway.”

“Yep. I have shit taste in women.”

“Hey!” Cassie giggled helplessly.

Frost giggled against the side of Cassie’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin. And then moving down, kissing the warm skin softly and reverently. Down the length of her neck, across her collarbone, down her chest, pausing to drift to the sides to tease those pretty piercings with her lips gently, but just a tease and just gently. Over Cassie’s abdomen and feeling the abs underneath a layer of softness flex and clench. And then along her hips, feeling the powerful muscles flex underneath the soft skin.

“Mm…”

“What’s up?” Cassie panted.

“Can I uh…” Frost pointed nudged Cassie’s thighs apart, gently and just a touch.

“Oh yeah…” Cassie panted, the edges of her badass personality faltering underneath mounting arousal, “Totally. Uh, I don’t like teeth, freaks me out.”

Frost, perhaps a little enthusiastically, kissed along Cassie’s lower belly to reassure her. And then absolutely teasingly to deliciously draw out and tease her girlfriend a bit, started kissing downwards. Slowly, letting the cold leak out into her lips to make Cassie shiver deliciously, a hand finding her hair and combing through it as her hips started churning restlessly. Downwards, lingering on skin that made Cassie shudder hardest, down through sandy blonde hair.

“Ooooh,” Cassie moaned when Frost made contact.

Now, Frost may have had a few girlfriends before Cassie. And she had had sex before. But this was Cassie. Cassie whom she loved with all her heart. So, she was admittedly… a little nervous about their first time together. Not that she expected to be ‘perfection incarnate’ or anything like that, but she wanted it to be good and she wanted them both to look back fondly on this.

Her hands roamed over Cassie’s thighs, hips and lower abdomen as she started to lightly tease with gentle kisses and little flecks of the tip of her tongue. She liked how Cassie’s body flexed underneath her touch as she moaned and writhed underneath the attention. How she moaned deep in her chest and her back bowed off the bed when Frost teased her just right. The way one hand gripped one of her wrists and the other combed through her hair feverishly. The way her body reacted underneath her lips and tongue, throbbing against her mouth.

“Wa-wait... “ Cassie breathed.

Frost pulled away, licking her lips as she looked to Cassie’s flushed and unfocused face.

“I got something…”

Cassie motioned towards the bedside table. Frost reluctantly let Cassie go, shuffling over to look through the bedside table and pulling out…

“Oh, it’s blue too,” Frost said, pulling out the shiny new strap-on.

“Figured it was your fave color,” Cassie breathed, too winded and too wound up to sass her.

“Wait… you want me to use it on you?”

“I’d like you too. But we can switch if you want too. Or not use it at all. Just figured that I’d offer it,” Cassie panted.

“I’d like to use it on you… if we do this again, I’d like to switch.”

“Hell yeah. But right now there’s lube and a harness in the bedside. Also there’s a vibrator in the base, little switch on the side.”

Cassie helped her strap the harness in and then wiggle the strap-on in place. Felt nice against her body and had a good weight, and silly as it was, a pretty shade of blue too. Frost nibbled on her lower lip at the thought of seeing it disappearing in Cassie.

“My fingers are kinda cold, do you want me to do it or you?” Frost said when she pulled the bottle of lube out. Ordinary stuff but looked like it was a little pricer, so they probably did not need to worry about the usual junk that came with cheap lube.

“If I do it, I can go to town on you,” Cassie grinned.

Frost pinked and handed her the bottle. They switched positions, Frost laying out and Cassie situated between her thighs. Frost got to see her making a show of getting her fingers slipping before moving her hand to start preparing herself, one hand holding the strap. Frost had a thought to ask if she wanted her to take it off real quick, but then the vibrator was getting turned on and it was really hard to think when the strap was vibrating against her just right and Cassie was already stroking the blue silicone.

Cassie seemed more interested in moving the strap to grind the vibrating base against Frost, Frost bucking her hips to press herself against the toy. She grinned any time Frost moaned loudly, face red and eyes blown wide but that cocky mouth crooked up into a cocky smile.

“Oh fuck…”

“Just a few more minutes, ice babe.”

When she was done preparing herself, and slapping some lube on the strap, she shimmed up and straddled Frost’s hips.

“Ready babe?” Cassie grinned down at her.

“Yeah… you good?”

“Hell yeah. Let me just…”

She reached down and took the strap in hand and lined it up. She pressed it against herself, breathing heavily as it pressed against her. Gently reaching up, Frost held Cassie’s hips, holding her still so that she could focus on her own comfort, work through the first bit of penetration, and then slowly let gravity and mounting arousal guide her down. Down and down, pressing the vibrator against Frost and making her moan and twitch underneath her. But not thrusting up, waiting for Cassie to rock and sway her hips down.

“Of fuck,” Cassie breathed when she was in Frost’s lap.

“You’re telling me,” Frost groaned deeply, the vibrator pressed down against her firmly.

“Don’t worry babe. We’re gonna start moving here in a second…”

After getting a moment to adjust, Cassie did something rather touching and got both of Frost’s hands in hers and twined their fingers together. Blushing, Frost squeezed her fingers to squeeze Cassie’s as she lifted her hips and dropped them just a bit. Up and down, up and down, working her way up and down with a bit more speed and a bit more force. Eventually she had to switch to a swatting position to go faster and Frost got to see those muscular thighs at work. Made her burn.

“Fuck,” Cassie panted.

“Not to… totally ruin the mood but…” Frost panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Shit, if you buck, I will too.”

Frost grinned, and when Cassie bottomed out, bucked her hips up. And using all her strength, actually arched her back and took all of Cassie’s weight up with her. Cassie let out a surprised whoosh of air from deep within her chest and then spat out three short breaths ladened with curses and cam, squeezing Frost’s hands tight as she did. And Frost quickly followed her, panting as she ground her hips up into Cassie to make them both ride out the tail ends of their orgasms, settling her weight back down when the sensitivity started prickling along her skin.

For a moment, they just sort of fought to catch their breath, Cassie’s thighs trembled and her hands seemed locked onto Frost’s in an iron grip. Frost watched her chest heave for breath, face flushed and her skin damp with sweat. Shit, she was sexy. And when she relaxed finally, Frost gently helped her up off the strap and gently back on the bed.

“That was… a little quick,” Frost muttered after she had taken the strap and harness off.

“Honey, it was a damn good quick,” Cassie breathlessly chuckled, flopping over to half lay on Frost and sweetly kiss her face. “Also I can cum really quick if someone goes down on me beforehand. That was… fucking awesome. Across the board. Ten out of ten, will do again in the future.”

Frost snorted and turned her head to sweetly peck Cassie’s lips. She slithered an arm around Cassie’s waist and dragged her just that bit closed and settled into snuggling with her, alternating between kissing and nuzzling against her throat or shoulder.

“Hmm… shower and ordering a pizza and a movie?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Frost decided that Cassie’s thighs probably had enough of a workout for a bit and, more than a little showing off, picked up her exhausted girlfriend and carried her giggling into the bathroom.

“Happy anniversary,” Cassie hummed happily.

“Happy anniversary,” Frost grinned back.


End file.
